


Race Cars and Candy Bars: A Jurbo Fanfiction

by robertwilliamflay



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: M/M, Wreck It Ralph, au where jimmy and turbo are married, jimmy neutron - Freeform, jurbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertwilliamflay/pseuds/robertwilliamflay
Summary: Two star-crossed lovers, brought together by unlikely means, struggle to reignite the fiery passion that once burned in their youth. Malcontent and inadequacy drag them down. Can they pick up the broken pieces and make amends?





	Race Cars and Candy Bars: A Jurbo Fanfiction

Race Cars and Candy Bars: a Jurbo fanfiction

Jimmy sat at his computer, cultivating his wondrous blog on tumblr. His blog, with the username GayBoyAF69, had accumulated over twenty thousand followers for his ever-popular Naruto x Perry the Platypus fanart and fanfiction. He was in the process of making a new invention, but got so engrossed in fanfiction writing that he got distracted. He wiped the sweat from his thin, furrowed, brown brow and sighed. He reckoned he'd have to pull an all nighter to complete the story. Or so he thought. He heard a noise, and saw Turbo, his dearest lover, descending the steps, two coffee cups in hand. Turbo gave Jimmy a loving kiss on the cheek and sat in the adjacent chair. 

“hey bb” Turbo says, grinning wildly at the boy genius as he leaned into his hand.

“Gee t-thanks turbo!” Jimmy exclaims, looking self-consciously down at the steaming mug of joe in his hands.   
“no problem babe” said the racer, staring deep into jimmy’s deep, ocean blue eyes.

Jimmy blushed deeply at this, the unexpected attention activating his tsundere mode. “What are you here for? DESU!!!”

Turbo’s face contorted into an expression of confusion.“Well, what is a bloody desu m8?”

Jimmy looked up in surprise, a happy gleam in his eyes. “Im glad youre interested in what im making turbo! You never ask! Im building a gun And im almost done Just gotta…” Jimmy uses a complicated tool to adjust a few dangling pieces on the gun.“im done!”

“Great..” Turbo’s shoulders slumped, a disinterested look on his face.

“You wanna know why i made this turbo?” Jimmy began to load the gun with ammunition, a small smile on his face.

At this, Turbo was intrigued. He looked up at his honey-bunny. “Hmm?” 

A shadow fell over Jimmy’s face dramatically as he whispered “its for you”.

The distant voice of Carl Weezer, who lived in Jimmy’s lab eating croissants all day, resonated through the laboratory. “DaNg boI”

Turbo fell onto the floor, backing away and glaring at this unexpected development. “yoU CANT KIll me!” he growled. “I'm THE GREATEST RACER EVER!”

Jimmy’s once innocent-looking smile contorted into a twisted, sadistic sneer. “i can try”

Turbo called up his car, which zoomed into the room on command. Turbo strapped himself in, started the car, and drove through through window.  
Jimmy’s smiled melted from his face.“TURBO SENPAI COME BACK” he pleaded.

“NevEr” Turbo yelled back, cackling as he stomped on the gas pedal.

Jimmy broke into a sprint, chasing the ridiculously small car that carried his beloved.“ITS JUST A PRANK” Jimmy implored, desperate to keep the crumbling relationship from collapsing.

“I should HaVE NeVer settled FOr yoU! i AM thE GREaTeSt! i cAN Be WIth WHOevER I plEasE, DaNG!” Turbo put the car into Maximum Overdrive™, effectively leaving Jimmy in the dust.

Jimmy sank to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. No matter how many inventions he made, no matter what increasingly outrageous stunts he pulled, he was never worthy enough to receive even a passing glance from Turbo. He was way out of Jimmy’s league, the supposed boy genius was but an insignificant speck of dust to the champion racer. He thought that maybe this time he could prove to be a surprising and worthwhile companion, but once again his efforts were fruitless, and possibly ruined their dwindling relationship forever.

Jimmy, resigned, laid dejectedly on the sidewalk. He tried to be tough, but his armour was just not hard enough. Jimmy felt devoid of feeling, yet a tumultuous tempest of feelings swirled within him. Turbo plagued his thoughts as he lay for hours on the scorching cement. His face was hot becuase the sidewalk was hot and his face was on the sidewa,k?

Turbo, after a nice long drive through the city, decided it was about time to return. Whistling a little tune to himself, the cocky racer went on his merry way, until he noticed a crumpled figure on the ground with a familiar odd brown hairstyle. 

Turbo pulled over next to the young lad, “u call that a prank boi?”

Jimmy stared down at the sidewalk below him, tears brimmed in his eyes. His voice shook as he spoke.  
"Turbo you never did like pranks," Jimmy trailed off. "I want a divorce"

Turbo was taken aback, and his nostrils flared with rage  
"dang boi I'm pretty sure i dumped u first u hag"

Jimmy sobbed on the ground, his face was red and ugly.  
"I want my husband to like pranks"

Jimmy could stay no longer, he ran out in tears going to the only place he knew would drown his sorrows: the local bar.

Turbo stared as Jimmy ran. The entire experience had been a bit shocking, but most of all, one of the strangest revelations yet made him scream,  
"what r u gay?"

Jimmy sat down at the bar feeling sorry for himself. He knew he would miss his husband, so he decided he would forget the entire day.  
"GIMME A DRINK BARTENDER  
GIMME A DRINK BARTENDER  
GIMME A DRINK BARTENDER  
GIMME A DRINK BARTENDER"

A familiar hand reached out to give Jimmy a drink. He looked up and saw his former lover pulling out a glock. Tears streamed down his face as he sprung away from his love.

"TurbO kun nO" Jimmy cried 

Turbo smirked, "its just a prank bro" before turbo then pulled out another gun and fired a round into Jimmy’s right arm.

Jimmy writhed in pain on the ground, clutching his wound. “aaaAAAAAHHHH MY WITtlE ARMsIES AAAHHH”

Turbo towered above the crimson-stained form of Jimmy, grinning maniacally as he growled “u NevER mess with the big bois”.

“TurbO WHY” Jimmy screamed, before Turbo silenced him by firing a round into each of Jimmy’s legs.

“uh-HNNNgnnngnnnnnnggghnnnn….my widdle toesies…!…….. uwah!!!!!!!!hhhhhnggmmmmgggg.. hhhhhhnhhhjhnhjnjnggggggggggg….my WIDDLE toesies!!!! ooohhhh hmmm mmmnnnnmn….aah!!!!!!!!.. …ooh!!!..” Jimmy squealed in...pain?

“because,” Jurbo began, his tone growing serious. “no one walks away from the greatest racer ever”

“Turbo,” Jimmy strained his neck to look his dearest in the eyes, who in response, held a gun to Jimmy’s head.

“I didnt walk” Jimmy said, closing his eyes in response to the cold metal of the pistol on his forehead. 

Jimmy paused a moment, smiling softly. Suddenly, Jimmy’s brows furrowed and his icy blue eyes shot daggers into Turbo’s piss-yellow orbs. “i ran”

Jimmy whipped out his own gun, and before Turbo could respond, shot at the grey-skinned freak. Jimmy, being a terrible shot, missed at first, but the bullets ricocheted off of a serving tray to successfully hit their target.

“OOF,” Turbo groaned, clutching his backside “mY ARSE”

After a short moment of pulling the bullet out of his derriere, Turbo exhaled “dang boi, it was just a prank.”

Jimmy’s glare intensified as he raised his gun once more. “buenos dias”

At this, Turbo reached for his own glock, but Jimmy quickly retaliated by firing a round at it, making it spiral backwards. Turbo deftly evaded Jimmy’s shots with the grace of a champion racer who had lived off of candy for much of his life.

Jimmy was aghast “G-Gasp! Incredible!!”

Turbo laughed maniacally as he leaped from the bar counter.“I'm to fASt for u”

Jimmy dropped his gun to his side as a tender expression crossed his face “It reminds me-”

Turbo swiftly snatched his glock from the ground and slowly aimed it at Jimmy’s gargantuan, peanut shaped head.

“-of why i loved you in the first place.”

Turbo was taken aback, shocked by the statement of the tearful boy standing before him.

“....well i am,” Turbo started slowly.   
“...pretty turbo tastic m8”

Jimmy was openly weeping now, a combination of mucus, salt, and blood coated his face. “I love you turbo”

Turbo let out a heavy sigh as Jimmy prattled on. “Im sorry i ever wanted a divorce. Please take me back”

With a flourish, Turbo threw his gun dramatically to the side and cried “baBe”

"I love you turbo"

Turbo walked over, arms wide, and enveloped Jimmy in an embrace. 

“B-babe” Jimmy sobbed, clinging to him for support as his body quaked.

Suddenly, a sharp pain in Jimmy’s back jolted his eyes open. He made a gurgling noise in his throat as he recognized the slick feel of metal. Jimmy’s arms flailed as he reached backwards to feel the hilt of the knife plunged deep into his upper back.

Turbo leaned towards jimmy's ear.

"N-No..." Jimmy said faintly.

Turbos mouth curled into a wicked grin as he whispered "Delete your blog jimmy."

Jimmy's final breath was a horrified, awestruck gasp. a single tear rolled down his cheek as Jimmy's eyes slowly closed. 

Turbo snickered at his sick roast as he threw Jimmy's lifeless corpse to the ground.

The people in the bar stared at Turbo for a minute, but then went straight back to drinking, boozing, and having a grand old time.

A silvery, white spectre emerged from the lifeless body, still bleeding on the floor. It was the ghost Jimmy Neutrino. The phantom had tears streaming down his face.

"T-Turbo.... why?" whimpered the apparition.

Turbo did not notice the spectre. He was too busy thinking about how much he loved his car. Turbo decided it was time to leave, so he threw the bloodstained knife down, and walked out.

"Turbo-" the spirit was cut off as he whipped around to see the building exploding for no apparent reason besides to make Turbo look cool.

Jimmy raced towards the hottest man he had ever seen getting into his clown sized car. Jimmy grabbed onto the car and held on for dear life as the greatest racer ever threw on shades and drove faster than any speed limit would allow.

the ruggedly handsome figure of a man who glowed like the sun grinned and exclaimed " Turbo tastic baybeeeeee!!!!"

“TURBO I FORGIVE YOU FOR STABBING ME PLEASE JUST TAKE BACK” Jimmy implored

Turbo whipped his head around to see the translucent form of Jimmy, his vile yellow eyes widening in shock “WHAT tHE HeL-”

Turbo’s exclamation was cut off by the force of his car crashing into a brick wall.

Turbo let out a loud “ECH” as he dodged the wall, but Jimmy was not so lucky.

The force of the impact killed Jimmy yet again. His essence dispersed into the wind, leaving his ex-lover in the dust.

turbo stared in disbelief at the ruins of the only thing he truly ever loved and roared

"MY CAR"  
"YOU HOE YOU WRECKED MY CAR"

Turbo arched his back skyward, and released an anguished scream, guttural and unearthly. The sound of it resonated through the airspace, crescendoing with each tear that cascaded down his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sky whispers down “no u delete YOUR blog honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this uwu   
> i speant a really long time working on this so i hope it turned out okay (´･ω･`)


End file.
